Do I Hear a Waltz?
by darthsydious
Summary: Robert wakes from a nightmare. Together he and Cora take a walk around the house. Robert reflects on how dear Cora is to him. Takes place during series 2 I suppose. Matthew/Sybil if you squint. T to be safe!


_Greetings readers! For those of you who have been watching the second series of Downton Abbey, you may or may not have heard of the blatant out-of-character-goings on in the past two episodes. I stopped watched at episode 5, and don't care to read/hear/watch any more until Julian Fellowes recalls why Robert and Cora are so beautiful together in the first place. These two are my ultimate ship, they are canon, lovely, and I WILL GO DOWN WITH THIS SHIP. I could go on, but why waste precious time when you could be reading about why they are so sweet together? Every reviewer will recieve an invitation to attend Lord and Lady Grantham's wedding anniversary ball. Be sure to wear fancy dress and gloves. Long for ladies, top hat and tails for gents. - darthsydious_

* * *

><p>Robert sat bolt up in a cold sweat. Grasping at his nightshirt, wiping at the dampness he was so certain was blood. It was too real and too familiar. He had not had a nightmare like that in far too long, and the stretch of time had made it all the more horrifying. Numbly, he wondered how he could have forgotten how dreadful it was. He swung his feet out from under the covers, shuffling them into his slippers. He heard Cora stir; she rolled over, her arm landing on his side of the bed.<p>

"Robert?" she opened her sleepy eyes, seeing him sitting up. "What is it?"

"I-couldn't say." He said hoarsely. Hearing the distress in his voice she sat up, awake now.

"Robert what's wrong?" she reached for him, "For heaven's sake you're shaking!" she reached for him squeezing his arms.

"Bad dream is all, I'm fine." He tried

"Liar." She muttered, "Now tell me what it is."

"Just a dream…about the war again." She gave a small sigh as he got to his feet, taking his robe from the end of the bed.

"Come back to bed darling, please. You can't solve anything pacing the house."

"Come pace with me then." Shrugging tiredly, she slid out from under the covers and tugged on her slippers. He held out her robe to her, helping her into it before wrapping it securely about her slender frame. Taking her hand, he laced his fingers in hers', savouring the fact that it fit so well in his. Comfort. Cora was his greatest comfort, especially in times after he'd come home from the war. Not many wives would agree to get up in the wee morning hours to walk the house with their sleep-bereft husbands. Usually in their early years together he would leave so she would not be disturbed, but she always noticed and would come and find him.

They left their room, padding softly down the empty corridor. They had no set destination, so they moved slowly past their daughters' rooms before deciding to go downstairs.

"What do you think brought it on?" she asked softly. "You haven't had one of your nightmares in years now."

"Probably talking to Matthew today. Poor fellow. I am glad he will have Sybil with him soon. It helps, not waking up alone." They went on through the foyer, past the sleeping men on their cots. Feeling his grip on her hand tighten, she tugged him along down the hallway, through to the ballroom.

Here they stood in the eerie shadows, dust covers hung over the chandelier and mirrored wall. They had left this room shut up since the war broke out, even when the house was opened as a convalescent house, they kept it shut. Perhaps as a reminder of what they would not take part in for a long time or maybe even of what they couldn't have again. The ever elusive peace. Robert once thought he'd gained it when Mary was born, and then again when Edith came along. By the time Sybil arrived, he was certain bliss had taken up residence in Downton. Life wasn't perfect, that was true enough. He and Cora argued sometimes, rather heatedly too, but honestly he couldn't really remember what any of them were about. What mattered was that they solved their problems together. After so many years of quiet country life one could almost forget what a battlefield looks like, or what the smell of old and fresh blood and dirt stink like. Cora's features suddenly came into view, her eyes weary but full of concern for him. Her cool hand rested against his cheek, catching a stray tear that he attempted to blink away.

"Oh my darling what is it?" she asked softly. He took her in his arms, her forehead resting against his chin. "I wish I could understand." She said after a moment. "I only know it hurts you, that it frightens you."

"Thank you." He murmured with a sigh.

"For what?"

"Just...for knowing how much I need you." He said. She hummed in response, pressing a gentle kiss to the corner of his mouth. His arm went about her waist, pressing her close to him. The other took her hand, and he began to sway, humming a little.

"Hardly the time for a moonlit waltz I should think." She said,

"No time like the present, and it's better than pacing." He said, interrupting his humming.

"Why a waltz then?" she asked.

"Don't you like to?"

"I just wondered why you decided on it."

"You like to waltz the most I recall."

"Hm." She smiled, resting her head against his chest, his heartbeat thudding in her ear.

"_Sometimes, when I feel bad_

_And when things look blue-_

"You haven't sung in a long time." She murmured as he skipped to the chorus

"Forgotten I suppose." He said with a shrug.

"Don't stop then, I like to hear you." In and out of the shadows over the marble tiles they moved. They sang quietly, voices and footsteps echoing in the great room, her long robe made a gentle swishing noise with each turn around the room, while his good leather bed shoes tapped quietly. The moon was low in the east, streaming into the windows. Cora could see the grey streaked in his hair, mingled with brown still, his distinguished features smiling warmly at her in the dim light.

"What?" he asked.

"Nothing."

"Now who's lying?" he teased gently.

"I was only thinking…" she said "How happy you've made me."

"Even with my waking you up at horrific hours of the day until recent regular schedule, and only given you daughters."

"Yes. Especially those." She smiled. "Though nothing stops us trying again."

"Cora…" he was smiling, though his cheeks turned a rosy shade. He gathered her close, wrapping both arms around her now. "Are you saying my sweet that we attempt at this early hour to beg God to grant us another child?"

"Perhaps. Or I may be suggesting a nicer, warmer way to distract my husband from his fleeting sleep." He captured her naughty smile up with a kiss before snatching up her hand, pulling her back out of the ballroom.

Giggling like children, they scurried upstairs, attempting some kind of quiet as they hurried upstairs. Impatient that her robe was impeding her gait, he swept her up in his arms, Cora stifling a shriek of surprise. Shutting the door to their room behind them, Cora successfully distracted Robert for the remainder of the morning until just before sunrise they fell asleep again, the fear of nightmares and unhappy thoughts far, far away.


End file.
